Behind One's Eyes
by The Ying and Yang Twins
Summary: Everybody’s favorite hanyou seems to have gotten “sat” one to many times. Now he can hear what should not be heard by the male species. Yep, you guessed it; women’s thoughts…God help him…KagomeInuyasha
1. The Crappy Beginning

Behind One's Eyes

Author: Us

The Crappy Beginning

Summary: Everybody's favorite hanyou seems to have gotten "sat" one to many times. Now he can hear what should not be heard by the male species. Yep, you guessed it; _women's_ thoughts...God help him...

Yang: Sooooo???? I have a good feeling that you're all InuYasha fanatics.....I hope otherwise, you should get the hell outta here.....

Ying: Ying here!!!! HI!!!!! (I'm the crazy one...) I have absolutely nothing to say whatsoever.

Yang: (After bashing Ying over the head with the toaster for being a complete idiot..) Anywayz......this part is supposta be where the disclaimer is _but _being who we are, we stole it from Rumiko Takahashi.....sorry...

Ying: (Yeah, _sure _you are...) Anyway, now I have Sesshy all for myself. (Now you see me running away from all you rabid Sesshy fangirls...)

Yang: Hey idiot, why would rabid Sesshy fangirls be reading a InuYasha/ Kagome fanfiction?

Ying: What!!! You're not gonna have Sesshy in this one????? (Starts crying) WHAAAA!!!!!!

Yang: Nope nope not planning on it you big crybaby...(whacks her yet again in the head with...nope not the toaster....but with the frying pan)

Ying: Can we do the disclaimer now????? Please!!!!!! (Holding poor broken head in hands.)

Yang: InuYasha will never belong to us (unfortunately) But we will be borrowing it from our lord and savior Rumiko Takahashi......

Ying: Note to all flamers: You send flame, I read your story, and send an even BIGGER flame!!!!

_The story begins....(hazy get that dry ice away from me......I'm choking) _

"Guys, I'm back and I brought some food!" Kagome yelled from the Bone-Eater's well.

"Ramen????" A very familiar hanyou's head popped up from the bushes.

Kagome's face suddenly turned bright red. You could actually see the steam flooding from her ears.

"**_RAMEN???_** All you think about is ramen!!!!!!!! I do prepare other dishes!!!!!!"

"Yeah, but the others aren't as good as the ramen. Especially that nasty eggy thing," InuYasha said making a pathetic face.

"InuYasha I highly doubt you should have said that to a lady such as beautiful as Kagome," Miroku said.

"You should talk, you lecher!"

"Inu-Yas-ha....." Kagome slowly stated.

"Kagome please calm your-.." Sango tried to say calmly.

"**SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!!!!!!!**"

All you saw was a gigantic hole in the shape of InuYasha in place of where he stood. Kagome, still mad, walked to the Bone-Eater's well and went back to her own time.

"Well I guess we should dig him out since he's so far in and all," Miroku sighed. "Or, shall I just use the Wind Tunnel to suck him out of there, eh Sango?"

"No, don't use the Wind Tunnel!!" InuYasha yelled, jumping out of the hole.

"Oh, you're up...And now you're down..." Sango said, shaking her head.

Yang: So? Sorry it was short, but we're newbies give us time....please?

Ying: Please R&R. And remember, you flame, I will flame back. BIGGER.

Ying&Yang: Where there's a Ying there's a Yang. (Corny, we know)


	2. The Trigger

Behind One's Eyes

Author: Us

Chapter Two: The Trigger

Yang: People we need more reviews....... Reviews make the world go 'round.

Ying: Yes, review. That would be excellent.... Anyway, if any of our wonderful readers are upset about the lack of tabbing, we are working on it. Very hard. So tell us in your anxiously awaited reviews how to put the tabs in.

Yang: Now unfortunately we are going to cut this little rambling a little short. We need more room for typing so on with the disclaimer....

Ying: InuYasha does not and will never belong to us, but Yang is working on some crazy contraption as we speak. I do not care as long as I have my Sesshy....(Running for cover from fangirls and Yang with the telephone in hand.) So remember, until Yang makes that contraption, InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Yang: God bless her writing abilities.

_And now we continue where we last left off........_

Yang: Cue the dry ice!!!

Ying: No dry ice!!!!! No dry ice!!!! Allergies!!!!

Yang: Cue it? O.K!!!!

Ying: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Yang: TOO Much Dry Ice.....dying.....slowly....can't breathe.....aaahhhhh

_As I was saying......now we continue where we last left off..._

Kagome lay atop her bed sighing. _'Stupid InuYasha, he can't appreciate my home cooking....if he only knew what's in my mind...._

Back in Feudal Japan

InuYasha lay on the grass near the Bone-Eaters well. As he stared at the clouds a voice was heard. InuYasha flew up and looked around. _Where is it coming from?_ His mind pondered. (A/N Yes I know InuYasha can ponder......It amazes even us and we wrote this story. )

_"Stupid Miroku.... I swear if he puts his hand on my butt one more time I'm gonna shove my Hiraikatsu up where the sun don't shine...."_

_"What the hell!?!?!?!?" _InuYasha thought, assuming his usual confused face. _"That was Sango..._

InuYasha looked up. Sango was glaring at Miroku, who had a handprint gracing the side of his face.

"Sango, what did you just say?" InuYasha asked as he got up.

"I didn't say anything..." Sango trailed off. _"He must be getting old..."_

"Old?!" InuYasha glared, threateningly. _"I am not old. It's gotta be the damn silver hair. Yeah, that's it. The silver hair. _

"I beg your pardon?" Sango said, looking confused. _"How did he know I called him old?"_

"I. Am. Not. Old!!" InuYasha yelled, very agitated. "Just because I have silver hair, doesn't mean I'm old!!"

"So it is true, InuYasha! You really are helpless without Kagome around," Shippo said unwisely. InuYasha promptly started to strangle Shippo, while Miroku and Sango tried to calm him down.

"You little fuzz ball! You are gonna pay for that comment!" InuYasha yelled, with no regard that Shippo was already half dead.

InuYasha, you're going to kill him!" Miroku yelled trying to peel InuYasha away from Shippo's throat. He finally got InuYasha off of Shippo by hitting InuYasha over his head with his staff.

Fast-Forward to the Present Day

As Kagome walked to school to school, she met up with her friends. They immediately asked her why she was already back in school since her grandfather said she had gotten hypothermia from falling puddle. (A/N: This is impossible, but it's our story so...)

_"How can you get hypothermia from falling in a puddle? How can you BELIEVE that you can get hypothermia from falling in a puddle?"_ Kagome thought as she sighed and tried not to think of a certain silver-haired hanyou.

"Kagome, Hojo's been asking about you. You should go talk to him," Yuka said to Kagome.

"I'm not really sure I should. I'm kinda seeing someone else..." Kagome said, knowing what would come next.

"What!! Are you still obbsessing that deranged biker boy. You're too good for him. Give him up, and go to Hojo!" Yuka yelled. All of her other friends nodded their heads in agreement. Kagome sighed yet again and gave up.

_"They're never going to give up on me and Hojo. They have their minds made up on it..."_

"Come on Kagome you know he _really_ likes you..." Yumi prodded on. (A/N....sorry we really don't know which friend is which or the names to well either...)

After that comment Hojo began walking over towards Kagome. All you could see was Kagome sweating bricks and agonizing over the thought of talking to Hojo. _"If I talk to him would I betray InuYasha...Wait! Screw InuYasha! Oh God, I think I'm blushing. Oh no, I AM blushing...wait why am I blushing...he's the one seeing **Kikyo **behind **MY **back...Wait we're not even going out...Stupid me, stupid InuYasha..."_

"Hey, Higurashi how are you feeling? I heard your case of hypothermia was really bad; I'm so shocked to see you here at school. So, do you want to go out on Saturday?"

_"No, no, no, no, no!!!"_ Kagome thought in her mind frantically.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!!!" Yumi and Yuka yelled, dashing Kagome's hopes of a fast escape.

"Great so I'll see you at seven?"

"Yea.....sure....see you at seven..." Kagome answered wearily.

"You think you would be a least a little excited, seeing as you've stood him up like twenty times before," Yuka said, watching Hojo walk off to school.

"Would you come off it already! I don't have anytime to go out with anybody right now!" Kagome yelled, losing her temper.

"Well, you sure have a lot of time for that biker boy buddy of yours!" They yelled back.

"What biker boy?!?!?"

"The one that you say is jealous, moody, rude, and a total egotistical maniac."

"What!!!!!" _"How dare they say that about InuYasha...Wait, I said that....I'm thinking about him...I'm blushing again!!!"_

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Yumi asked slyly.

"I. Am. Not. Blushing!!!"

"I didn't say you were blushing, I only said that you were thinking abou-gasp You WERE thinking about him weren't you?" Yuka said, looking shocked.

The school bell rang, and gave Kagome the escape she needed. "I'll see you guys after school!" She yelled over her shoulder as she **rushed **to her class.

Flash-Back to Feudal Japan

"You know InuYasha, you really should go apologize to Kagome," Miroku said to a brooding InuYasha.

"Feh."

"She can't stay mad at your foolishness forever."

"Will you shut the hell up already!" InuYasha yelled as he headed toward the Bone-Eater's Well.

"Ah, young love," Miroku sighed, looking dreamy. (A/N Poke the bubbles...POKE, POKE, POKE.)

"I heard that!" InuYasha yelled as he disappeared down the well.

Yang: So did anyone notice the bold word: rushed?? Huh? Did ya????

Ying: For those of you who can't figure it out (not that we expect you to.) That was out 1,000th word. Oh sooo happy...Big celebration

(Big celebration goes on in the background. Fireworks go on and streamers fall down. )

Yang: YING!!!!! Your hair's on fire!!!

Ying: My hair's what? OMG!! My hair is burning AHHHHHHHHHH (runs around screaming with hands flailing in every direction.)

Yang: ( takes bucket of water and throws it on Ying's head, saving what little hair she has left.)

Ying: My hair!! My beautiful hair!!!!

Yang: As we salvage Ying leftover hair, we'll let you go...you'll just have to wait until next time.

Ying: I'm banned from my computer until Monday cause I gots a 70 on my math test (bleh) But maybe me and Yang can sneak on if we beg long enough.

Yang:ïstupid High School......) Well, as the saying goes (not really....) Where there's a Ying there's a Yang......the corniness I know. ï So Long for now!!!

Ying and Yang: Thanks to all three reviewers. We shall give out your prizes in the next chapter.


	3. To Fluff or Not to Fluff, That is the Qu

Behind One's Eyes

Authors: US!!!!!!

Chapter 3: To Fluff or Not to Fluff, that is the Question

Summary: Everybody's favorite hanyou seems to have gotten "sat" one to many times. Now he can hear what should not be heard by the male species. Yep, you guessed it; women's thoughts...God help him...Kagome/Inuyasha

crude humor and some cursing.....be nice...we're newbies...

Yang: Okay we need to hand out awards to our first 3 reviewers.

Ying: YAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!!!

Yang: In third place is _Fallen-Angels-Tears_...You get a....a...a monkey plushie!!!!

Ying: What does that have to do with InuYasha????

Yang: Absolutely nothing!!!!! ( Ying takes lamp and hits Yang on head) OOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!Anyway...(regains composure) In Second place is _Lady Katreina_....yay!! You get a Sesshy plushie!!!!

Ying: MY SESSHY PLUSHIE!!!!!!!! (runs and dives for plushie...falls and misses...that gets whacked with chair....)

Yang: Anyway...And(drum roll) Our first reviewer is......._cocaXcolaXchick_

......(balloons fall down, steamers fall, and I carefully set off fireworks) Your prize is your very own InuYasha plushie!!!!!!

Ying: Anyway, on to the disclaimer!!!!

Yang: InuYasha does not belong to us but I'm currently working on that. (gives evil grin) It belongs to the goddess Rumiko Takahashi.......God bless her wonderful writing talents.....

Ying: And you remember if you flame I flame BIGGER and HARDER!!!!

_And now our wonderful the story continues......._

InuYasha landed softly on the bottom of the Bone-Eaters well. He climbed up swiftly jumping out of the well and began his hunt for Kagome. He wandered the ally ways and jumped on roof tops. _"Hmm... where can she be?" _His mind pondered. (A/N....I know....I know....He can ponder? Remember it's OUR story) _"I can smell her..."_

_"What am I going to tell InuYasha about Hojo? Is he going to let me stay the few extra days? Wait why am I even thinking about even considering his feelings? Aaaarrrggg.....God, just thinking about him is making me blush again...AAAAHHHH!!!!" _Kagome's mind raced.

"Hah!!! She's thinking about me!!!!" InuYasha shouted as people passing near by glared at him. _"WAIT!!!!! Who's Hojo????? She never told me about a Hojo..."_

InuYasha saw Kagome walking and talking to her friends. Then he saw HIM...his mind automatically went into a state of panic and rage. After a few minutes of watching, Kagome he decided to scare her at her house.

Kagome walked to her house slowly dreading the date that was to come on Saturday. She looked at her surroundings appreciating the beautiful scenery. She saw little dogs frolicking in the fields. She appreciated the kids playing and the birds chirping. _"As soon as InuYasha finds out about Hojo, all that nice pretty stuff that went into my mind is going to run and duck for cover." _She suddenly realized that she was in front of her house. _"Oh well, I guess I should go change my clothes and try to bargain with InuYasha....Arrgghh I'm blushing again!!!!!!" _Kagome went through the front door and ran up the stairs. As she entered her room she took off her shirt not realizing that InuYasha was behind the door watching her.

_"I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this...oh-my-god!!! I'm seeing this...Dose she realize that I'm here??? Of course not you idiot!!! _InuYasha mind argued with him while his face started turning a bright shade of red. All of a sudden Kagome turned around and shrieked a sound that only dogs could hear.

_"InuYasha just saw me without my top on......WITHOUT my TOP ON!!!!! Well, you know you wanted him to....No, no I didn't....Yes, you did....NO, I DIDN'T!!!!! Wait, why am I fighting with myself.......Aaaarrrrggggg........"_

"Wait!!! Do not yell sit!! Unless you want a giant hole in your floor..." InuYasha yelled.

"**InuYasha, what are you doing in my room, of all the places you could be?" **Kagome yelled, trying to keep her temper. _"I thought telling him about my date with Hojo was going to be bad, this goes beyond bad..."_

"Who is Hojo?" InuYasha prodded.

"Who" _"How does he know about Hojo?"_

"I repeat: Who is Hojo?"

"Uh...no one?" Kagome said with a worried look on her face. _"Oh God, does he know about my date with Hojo?"_

"Oh, so now it's a _date _with _Hojo. _Who IS Hojo? Answer me wench!"

"Wench?!" Kagome repeated, looking ready to kill the poor hanyou. _"I'll stall him a little. Maybe he'll forget all about Hojo..."_

"I'm not going to forget about it. For the last time, who the hell is Hojo!?"

"HojoisaguyatschoolthataskedmetogooutwithhimonSaturday," Kagome muttered very fast under her breath.

"So now your going out with a guy. Wouldn't want Koga to find out, you might break his little heart," InuYasha stated, starting to lose it.

"No! It's not what you think!" Kagome yelled, tears starting to stream down her face.

_"Oh no, I made her cry. Oh God, what do I do now?????" _InuYasha thought with his head in his hands. "Li-listen Kagome, I didn't mean to make you cry," InuYasha said softly.

"I'm not crying!!" Kagome wailed. She suddenly launched herself into his arms, scaring poor InuYasha half to death. _"Please don't be mad at me," _Kagome thought. (A/N-To fluff or not to fluff? That is the question.)

"I'm not mad at you," He said as he rocked her gently shushing her cries. "Ju-Just stop crying....please?"

_And now back to the past._

Miroku walked away from Sango with yet another glowing red handprint gracing the side of his face. Lately, he had been get feelings that he never knew he had before for Sango. But, him being the perverted lecher that he is, he doesn't know how to show those feelings. Therefore he touched Sango's behind hoping he could win her over......what good that did.

"That's what you get for touching my butt, you lecher!" Sango shouted after him, her face still red.

"Miroku, why do you keep bothering Sango?" Shippo asked innocently, looking up at Miroku expectantly. Miroku considered his choices. He hadn't had any fun in a few days, so he would tease poor naïve Shippo, but, if Kagome found out, knowing no doubt that Shippo would tell her, there would be hell to pay. Then of course, if Sango found out, well, that would be really bad.

"Well, I'll be delighted to tell you. You see..."

And now for some comic relief performed by Hojo

(Now clear you minds......have you done that? Okay now picture Mojo jo jo from the Powerpuff Girls, and replace his face with Hojo's....Now you are ready to begin.)

"I am Hojo jo jo. I plan to steal Kagome away from InuYasha because I am Hojo jo jo. I, Hojo jo jo will make Kagome my bride because I'm Hojo jo jo. If you dare mess up my plan I, Hojo jo jo will terminate you because I am Hojo jo jo....." bam

"Will you shut up with the Hojo jo jo things, you're giving me a frikin' migraine" InuYasha said while towering over the battered and broken Hojo jo jo.

End of Comic Relief

Preview: Shippo gets his first health lesson. God have pity on us...And more crazy encounters from InuYasha and the gang. Stay tuned for our next exciting chapter: Shippo's First Health Lesson and Barriers Between True Love...cough...Kikyo and Koga...cough cough


	4. Shippo's First Health Lesson and the Bar

Behind One's Eyes Author: Us Chapter 4: Shippo's First Health Lesson and the Barriers Between True Love 

Yang: Hello to all of our lovely reviewers....(blank stare...) Anyway lately High School has been tough on us lovelies...(blank stare...)

Ying: Anyway, on a lighter note....Our little comedy section today is going to be outtakes. If you have any scenes or suggestions for it, review, review, REVIEW!!! Also, if we do an outtake that's been taken, then REVIEW and we'll fix it.

Yang: I'm going t- (in comes InuYasha and Sesshomaru wearing no shirts.....drool...)

InuYasha: I'm having trouble with my lines.....

Yang: I'LL HELP, I'LL HELP!!!!!! I WROTE IT, I KNOW IT REALLY WELL!!!! (Ying bangs Yang in head with toaster...mutters something about pull yourself together, we are professionals...) Look who's behind you...

Ying: (Looks behind her, sees Sesshomaru) Oh God. (Passes out)

Fluffy: What's her problem?

Ying: (Pops back up) Nothing, nothing at all...Do you need any help with _your _lines?

Fluffy: Nah, I got it...

Yang: (sits down with bucket under mouth...gets up finished) I want to just put the names down of our reviewers for Chappie 3!

Lady Katreina: (Squeezes you tightly...you can't breathe) Me thinks you're sooooo cute...I really hope you continue to read and enjoy our idiotic little story...And I prefer Inuyasha better also....drool

InuYasha: Did someone say my name? (Yang falls down with happiness)

Ying: Since Yang is currently out of commission...Our next congrats goes to StaryKegome. Thanx sooo much for the compliments...It's helped sooo much.

Yang: (gets back up, dusts self off...) Next is...virus48484...Well you won't be disappointed 'cause we'll keep putting out the great work...

Ying: Yes, Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's love...That had to be one of our funniest chappies. Even I was lmao and I helped write it!!!!

Yang: XxSkittlesxX...we tried to update as soon as possible but....things got in our way. Oh Well. We'll see if we have time to read your story...we'll try!!!

Ying: And now for our dear and lovely flamer mitora jesus-freak...Although it may not be considered a flame...we still find it offensive...crappy my ass!!! We worked hard on that damn first chapter!!! We're new, I'd like to see you come up with anything better....You don't even have a story....Grrrr....Oh and by the way...we're using that flame as fuel to burn Kikyo's head on a stick....(Yeah, we don't like her too much....)

Yang: And now for the disclaimer...We DO NOT, WILL NOT, AND NEVER WILL (never say never...evil laugh.. cough...cough..) OWN InuYasha....It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi( not for long....starts plotting)....sigh

Ying: Let's get on with it ALREADY!!! (Stares at Sesshy who is currently backing away)

The story begins...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Miroku why do you always touch Sango's butt?" Shippo asked the lecher.

"Well Shippo you see, as you get older in life you get desires..."

"Like when I want a cookie really, really bad????" he gazed up at Miroku with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Of course you could put it that way...Okay, lets say you see a cookie real bad, what do you do?"

"I grab it and eat it...You_ eat _Sango's butt? I thought you slapped it. How do you eat it? It's still there! Does it grow back? DEMON BUTT!!!!!!"

"NOOOO!!!!...Okay...as you get older you grow out of wanting cookies..."

"You still like cookies...You take them from Kagome's bag when she's not looking!!!!"

"That's not the point!!! You don't understand... aaarrrgghh!!!!" Miroku said as he franticly ran his hand through his hair.

"This health stuff is complicated," Shippo sighed as he plopped down on a near by rock.

"Okay...Let's try this again. I talk, you listen, and whatever you do,...DO NOT TELL KAGOME OR SANGO I TOLD YOU THIS. Understand?" Shippo nodded his head franticly and promptly forgot.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Flash Forward to present day

"Hurry up, woman. You're taking forever. Just leave all that junk. It's not like you're going to need all that crap anyway," InuYasha grumbled, watching Kagome pack her insanely large backpack.

"It just so happens that I've got a huge test to study for in a week. I'm missing all of my classes trying to help YOU find the jewel shards!" Kagome yelled back at him. _"Jeez...He was so sweet before, what happened?"_

"What do you mean _sweet_?" InuYasha yelled, turning a nice shade of pink.

"I didn't say anything" _"It's like he's reading my mind. Maybe he can read minds now...Yeah right...Even if he could he's too dumb to figure out how to use it."_

"I am NOT dumb!" InuYasha yelled as smashed his fist into the floor. It made a giant hole. 

"InuYasha....SIT!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha's face slammed into the ground.

"Wench!"

"Sit!"

"Bitch!"

"Don't make me say it again," Kagome stated calmly.

"Let's just go already," a very pissed off InuYasha mumbled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Flash Back to Feudal Era

Shippo sat deep in thought, as his naïve little mind digested what it had just heard. Miroku's "explanation" had opened his eyes to the strange world of adults...Of course, he didn't really get it..._"Is that why InuYasha always blushes when he looks at Kagome...Oh!! That's what Koga means when he says Kagome is his mate. It's no wonder why InuYasha always gets mad at him. Oh yeah, it's all coming together. _(A/N: Yes, that came from the brilliant mind of Krunk, from the Emperor's New Grove.) _"Wow, I never knew that! I should tell Kagome. She probably doesn't know..."_

And at that very moment, InuYasha and Kagome came through the well yelling and screaming at each other. Shippo groaned and started to hit his head.

"Arrgghh!!! InuYasha!! Why do you and Kagome always fight with each other. One of these days Kagome gonna get tired of you and go to Koga...OWWWW!!!"

At that point of the conversation, InuYasha hit Shippo about twenty times on the head causing twenty bumps to appear. With the threat of more to come if he dared say anything else, InuYasha stormed off muttering to himself.

"I'm sorry Shippo. I guess InuYasha's in a bad mood for some reason," Kagome said, putting medicine on the bumps.

"Oh! Kagome! Guess what Miroku taught me today!" Shippo said very happily. Kagome's face turned red.

"What did he teach you?" Kagome said, as she thought of all the things she would do to the pervert if what he "taught" Shippo was anything like what she thought it would be. The long list of torturing included asking Kaede for another rosary to keep Miroku controlled.

"Well, you see Kagome..." Shippo happily started to tell Kagome all the wonderful and lovely things he had learned, blissfully unaware of Kagome's rapidly reddening face.

_"I'm going to kill him, once I find him! Of all the ways to explain it, he just had to explain it THAT way! I will..." _Kagome's thoughts trailed off as she saw Miroku walking towards her. He had been on his way to ask what was the matter with InuYasha, when he saw Shippo talking to her. He prayed that Shippo wasn't telling her about their little health lesson, but his worst fears had come true when he saw the look on Kagome's face.

"_I'm dead, I'm dead, I died, I'm dead, I'm dead..." _(A/N-Yeah, that one was from Finding Nemo.) Miroku thought as he saw Kagome get up and walk angrily over to him.

"L-Lady K-Kagome! You're back alrea-" Miroku started out.

"What did you teach him?" Kagome yelled.

"Teach him? I didn't teach him anything!"

"Don't lie, you lecher. He says you taught him that."

"And what might _that_ be?"

"You know what! You taught him it!"

"Now, now, Lady Kagome. He asked and I was doing what any responsible adult would do. I answered his questions..."

"Yeah, you answered his questions and a whole bunch more he didn't need to know!" Kagome yelled. Miroku shrunk back. He knew when not to mess with an angry woman. Kagome was very angry...(A/N Don't hate me, Ying, for this one. It's all Yang. Be mad at her!!! Yang: If you want it to be a true InuYasha story, it must include people we don't like. Ying: **cough Kikyo cough cough**.)

InuYasha wandered through the forest. His mind was focused on Kagome and their little "lovers spat". Then he saw Kikyo's soul collectors and decided to follow them. As we all know nothing good ever comes out of that.

_"What is Kikyo doing here? I know I shouldn't go and follow her but something is telling me to anyway."_

InuYasha raced through the forest getting ever so nearer to Kikyo. Finally, in the distance he saw her...Kikyo.

"Inuyasha why do you come here?" the priestess said to a certain hanyou.

"I came to see you....to be near you. Kikyo I know you didn't forget what I said...I'll always be here to protect you. And I mean it...why do you push me away?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!!! I mean you don't realize that I died thinking you betrayed me...No matter what, that hatred will always control me. Deep down I do truly love you

and, if I can't have you no one can!!!" Kikyo sank down as silent tears rolled down her face. InuYasha embraced her stopping her cries.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

(now back to Kagome)

"Sango, where did InuYasha go?" Kagome asked.

"I have no cl-...Kagome? Where did you go?" Sango said while looking for her.

Kagome saw a soul collector and bolted towards the forest. Her mind raced as she ran. _"He didn't...He probably did...No! He's not with Kikyo right now. Oh my god!!! I KNOW he's with that, that, that wench!!! I didn't just say that...you're right you didn't...You thought it!!!"_

Kagome stopped running and came to a complete hault. She saw _them_..._together!!! _He looked like he was hugging her! Kagome nearly passed out. She crouched in the bushes and concealed herself from anyone's vision.

(A/N There is going to be a song in this chappie!)

Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again.

Maybe someday you'll look up,

And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:

"Isn't something missing?"

Kagome watched as InuYasha kept Kikyo in his strong embrace. She truly wondered if she could ever compete with her. Would he even notice if she was gone?

You won't cry for my absence, I know -

You forgot me long ago.

Am I that unimportant...?

Am I so insignificant...?

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

_"How can he hold her right now like he held me earlier today. I wish he would just make up his mind. But, it's not like I care or anything. Who are you lying to? What do you mean lying? You know you care..." _Tears began to well up in her eyes. Then he saw her.

"Kagome!!! I, I...." She turned away and ran.

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again.

I know what you do to yourself,

I breathe deep and cry out,

"Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?"

Kagome continued to run but, she tripped and tumbled. When she looked up she saw a figure. The figure hoisted her petite body up. Kagome looked gratefully into his eyes.

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,

Knowing you don't care.

And if I sleep just to dream of you

I'll wake without you there,

Isn't something missing?

Isn't something...

"Thank you..."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ying: Aren't we so evil...Anyway, here's a little game for all you lovely reviewers to play. Me and Yang want you to try a guess who this mystery man is. The first person to review and guesses it right will get pictures with InuYasha.

Yang: What a lovely prize. And the second place winner will get a wonderful...wonderful...chance to get pictures with Fluffy!

Ying: You evil little...He's mine...mine...and it's SESSHOMARU you little idiot!!!

Yang: Hey!

Ying: And in the third place winner gets a....a....

Yang: Pictures with a monkey!!!

Ying: Whatever you say Yang...Anyway, we don't own any movies or songs in this chapter. So there! Anyway, here's our blooper reel!!! Enjoy!!!

Blooper 1

Take 27 Kagome's voice and Kikyo's Kiss (We hate this episode)

Kikyo leans closer to InuYasha.

InuYasha: Wait!!! I can't do this.

Yang: We've been through this 27 times. Just kiss her damn it!!!

InuYasha: But I can't...

Audience: AWWWWWW!!!!!

Ying: Just pretend it's Kagome...

InuYasha draws Tetsusaiga.

Ying: Don't hurt me!!! (Runs for cover and hides behind Sesshomaru)

Blooper 2

Take 1,599 Episode Shippo and the Thunder Brothers

Hiten: Now hand over the sacred jewel shards to me. Or you'll never see your lover alive again!

InuYasha: See my lover?

Kagome: Some people just can't take a joke...

InuYasha: Let me get this straight. You and I are supposed...Damn I forgot it again!

Yang: AGAIN!!!! (rips out hait) Not again...

Ying: Okay let's start it over again.

Take 1,600

InuYasha: Let me get this straight. You and me are supposed to be lovers.

Kagome This is no time to get all shy.

Manten: So it was a lie.

InuYasha: You think I would actually hand over the shards as a ransom to get you back!?

Kagome: Yes, cause that's what a lover would do!

InuYasha: But we ain't lovers! And without....without...I forgot...

Yang: That's not the line...that's not the line...why is it not the line?!

Ying: Before Yang has a mental breakdown (Yang: AHHHHHHH) we're going to end this. Stay tuned for our next exciting Kikyo-excluded episode: The Realization...R&R

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!

We are very upset and urge you guys...our lovely reviewers to help us make this a better story. We need your praise or criticism to help keep us going. I f you want this story to continue....and I know I do....please review.....please...


	5. The Realization

Behind One's Eyes 

Authors: US!!

Chapter 5: The Realization

Ying: Hello, our lovely reviewers. We are so, so sorry about not updating earlier. We have a lot to do for high school, so blame my evil English teacher...She is SOOO EVIL!!!

Yang: Now, for the moment we have all been waiting for, who is this mystery man? (DUN DUN DUUUNNNN) I won't tell you yet...I'm so mean. I'll give out the prizes now. In third place is our very good friend, Carinito from school. You get pictures with a monkey!!! One of my faves. In second place is White Wolf Demoness. You get pictures with Sesshy!!

Ying: No, no, NO!!! He's mine. You can't have him. NO!!!!!!! (Holds on to Sesshy very tightly with no intention of letting go. Yang shoots with tranquilizer gun.)

Yang: Well, that should keep her busy for a while. Now, for my little buddy. In first place is Lady Katreina!!! You get (you'll be happy about this one...) pictures with InuYasha!!!

Ying: Now for the rest of our lovely reviewers. We would like to thank XxSkittlesxX for reviewing. Sorry, but you got it wrong. Don't worry!! You get an InuYasha keychain! And the whole cast's autograph! FushigiYugiFan80...you're cool...too bad you didn't try for a prize...Madamechickenliver...you-are-sooo-cool!!! I love your name...and your review. We'll skip Ganheim for the minute...Aleash...I like you...You like humor...I like humor...We all like humor.

Yang: My dear friend Ganheim, I shall now answer your questions. First of all, The Crappy Beginning didn't necessarily mean that we don't take pride in our story. We meant it to be sort of comical, not mean. And now on with the separators, we weren't intelligent enough to figure out how to do a seperator. Now we have finally figured out how. With authors note, we like to begin and finish our stories with a little humor. Also, with the authors notes in between, we like to inform our readers what is going on and if we put them at the end there might be a chance they'll have no clue what we are talking about. Next, the strangling, InuYasha does strangle Shippo at times. Although, his anger comes in short bursts here and there, it doesn't necessarily mean that his actions also follow the same pattern. The BUBBLES. Oh how we love the bubbles. In any anime, from time to time, you will see anime bubbles. It usually occurs when a character is being dreamy; we personally do not like the bubble, we like to pop the bubbles. In your review, when you asked about the bold word rushed you put "I wondered why it was bold. The formatting doesn't seem to have any bearing on what's around it, so it kind of interrupts the narrative flow right around there. If you're really happy about having 10 words, congrats, but maybe that bold should stay in your master document." It was not 10 words; it was 1000 words. As new writers we were very happy about this achievement and wanted to share our joy with our lovely readers.

Ying: Now that that's over with. Let's get on with our story, shall we?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

In the feudal era......

"Thank you...Koga," Kagome said as he raised her to her feet.

"What did that stupid mutt-face do to you to make you cry?" he said with uncharacteristic kindness in his voice.

"I really don't want to talk about it," she said as she turned away.

At that very moment in time he pulled her close to him and they hugged. (A/N Ying: WWWWWAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!) They stood there like that for quite some time. Until he picked up Kagome, bridal style, and carried her off into the night.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Back to InuYasha

At the Bone-Eaters well, InuYasha stood looking into its dark depths. He wondered if Kagome was angry with him.

_"Well, of course she's angry with you, stupid. You yell at her all the time about being nice to Koga, and then you expect her not to be angry with you for having a moonlight tryst with Kikyo," _his thoughts reminded him angrily.

"Feh," was all he said out loud.

"What are you so upset about?" asked Shippo, suddenly popping up in front of InuYasha. InuYasha fell over in shock.

"Would you mind not doing that!!!" InuYasha yelled, as soon as regained control over his breathing. Then he bonked Shippo on the head a few times to make his point.

"Did Lady Kagome see you and Kikyo again?" Miroku asked as he stood next to InuYasha.

"Feh...Yeah," InuYasha mumbled under his breath. Miroku smiled genially. Then he kicked InuYasha in the head (playfully) for being such a jerk.

"Then, you should go over to Lady Kagome's time and bring her back, if she listens to you," Miroku said.

"Yeah...Yeah...I'm going," InuYasha grumbled, jumping into the well. Miroku turned to Shippo.

"InuYasha has so many women troubles, don't you agree?" Miroku asked Shippo, laughing.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Present-day time (She ain't there)

InuYasha jumped out of the welll and hurridly made his way to Kagome's window. He jumped in and quickly realized that she was not there. Thinking that she might be somewhere else in the house, he opened her door and walked into the hallway.

"Hiya, InuYasha. You came looking for Kagome, didn't you?" Sota said, scaring the life out of InuYasha yet again.

"Does that mean she's here?" InuYasha asked.

"No, I haven't seen her since this morning. You were here earlier too, weren't you?" Sota said asked.

"Yeah..."

"Did you have a fight?"

"Yeah..."

"That's too bad. Maybe you should stick around and see if she comes."

"No, that's okay...I'll be going now," InuYasha said, heading towards the door.

_"She's not here...Where could she be? She's not in my time, but she's not in her time either...Where coul-She wouldn't...She can't be with..." _InuYasha's thoughts trailed off as he ran to the Bone-Eaters well. InuYasha jumped out of the well in his own time, just as the first rays of dawn began to light the sky. He ran until he found the place were he last saw Kagome. Then he began following her scent. He followed it until he picked up another scent. He growled. He knew that scent. It was Koga's.

_"How DARE that fleabag be with her!" _InuYasha thought angrily as he followed their scents.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Den of the Demon-Wolves

InuYasha arrived at the Den of the Demon Wolves.

"Koga! Where the hell are you?!" InuYasha shouted.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Koga answered angrily, coming out of one of the caves.

"Where's Kagome?" InuYasha said, more of a statement, than a fact. Koga smirked.

"Because of you, Kagome was crying. I found her and she came willingly with me. Obviously she got tired of your immaturity, you little puppy and decided to be with a real demon," he said, haughtily.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?!?!?" InuYasha yelled, drawing Tetsusiaga.

_"I'm so sleepy...What's all the racket?" _When InuYasha heard that well-timed thought, he completely froze. Then he dropped the Tetsusaiga.

"WHAT!!!!" he yelled, panicking.

_"That was Kagome...That means she's here...Why is she so sleepy...No, she wouldn't..." _InuYasha thought. Then, making his worst fears into reality, Kagome came out of the cave that Koga had previously come out of, with her shirt slanted haphazardly off of her shoulder. InuYasha's mouth dropped open (anime-style).

_"She didn't...She wouldn't...She sure looks like she did..." _InuYasha thought frantically. At this time, Kagome realized that InuYasha was there.

"Oh don't start now, InuYasha. I've had a really rough night," Kagome said yawning. InuYasha's eyes and ears began to twitch.

"Rough?" he asked.

"Yeah, last night was the longest night of my life," Kagome said, oblivious to the fact that InuYasha was going into cardiac arrest.

"Longest night of your life?!?" InuYasha asked. "What do you mean the longest night of your life? What exactly did you DO?!?"

"What?" Kagome asked.

_"What did I do? Last night was such a haze, I barely remember anything at all..."_

InuYasha gasped. Then he looked at Koga. Koga was smiling, and looking mighty smug about something.

"I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU!" InuYasha snarled as he picked up Tetsusiaga and headed towards the wolf demon.

"InuYasha, stop!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha ignored her.

"InuYasha, I said stop!" InuYasha advanced ever more so.

"Sit, boy!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha slammed into the ground. He stayed there in shock. He couldn't believe it. She stopped him from giving that wolf what he deserved.

_"He thought I...How could he think that about me! I can't blame him though...This must look really bad...Me being here, and the way that Koga's acting. _Kagome thought, taking stock of the whole situation. _"No wonder InuYasha's so bothered."_

_"She didn't...That's good...I'm still going to kill that wolf though, just for pretending that they...they..." _InuYasha couldn't even finish the thought; it was just too horrible. He was still angry at Koga, for taking Kagome away from him.

"Kagome, can I talk to you alone, please?" (A/N: He said please!!! OMG) InuYasha asked her. Kagome was so shocked, that all she could do was nod her head.

"Hey, mutt-face! Where do you think you're taking my woman?" Koga said angrily as he stepped in front of InuYasha.

"Get out of my face you stupid wolf. She's not your woman. If I hear you say it again, I'll slice you in two," InuYasha said, brushing past Koga, and into the forest.

"Hey, uh, Koga? Aren't you going to go after them?" one of the other wolf demons asked him.

"I don't need to. I scared that pathetic puppy so bad, that he went running into the forest with his tail between his legs. Kagome just went after him. She'll come back to me soon enough," Koga said walking back into the cave.

"He was to afraid to go after them, wasn't he?" the other demon asked.

"Yep," another answered sadly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

In the forest...

"Kagome, I'm really sorry about last night," InuYasha began.

_"Is he apologizing? I can't believe he's apologizing to me!" _Kagome thought. InuYasha finally realized something. He could only hear what Sango and Kagome were saying. He couldn't hear what Shippo or Miroku, not that he wanted to know what went on in that perverted monk's head. That meant that InuYasha could only hear what women thought.

"Yes, I'm apologizing. It was my fault that you were crying and that Koga took you. Unless, of course, you wanted to go with him," InuYasha said, looking away sadly. Kagome felt her heart break. She touched his face.

"It's okay, InuYasha. I was just a little shocked, that's all," she said, surprised at her own boldness.

"It's not okay. I keep yelling at you about being nice to Koga, and then I go see Kikyo behind your back," InuYasha, said averting his eyes from hers.

"I know InuYasha. I don't mind though."

"You don't mind?" InuYasha said, surprised.

"No."

"Really?"

"Really." InuYasha suddenly realized that Kagome had her hand on his face. He blushed and so did she.

"How about we go back to the Bone-Eaters well before the others start wondering were we are," Kagome said, getting up. InuYasha followed her. She took his hand and they walked through the forest hand in hand. (A/N Ain't that sweet?)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Back to the Bone-Eaters well

"Hey where were you guys?" Shippo asked as he jumped onto Kagome.

"NO WHERE!!!" they both slightly shouted.

"Lady Kagome, how beautiful you look today," Miroku said. At that very moment both InuYasha and Sango hit him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Yang: So kiddies, how was that chappie? Good, ne? I thought so!

Ying: Oh yes, this chappie had it all. Action, romance, drama, and some comedy!! Speaking of comedy, here is our little comedy section!!!

Episode 14: Kikyo's Stolen Ashes

Kagome: Hold it.

InuYasha: Watch the hair!!

Kagome: Mind explaining why you haven't been able to look me strait in the eyes since yesterday?

InuYasha: You're obviously imagining things.

Kagome: I get it! This is all about me looking like Kikyo. That's it, isn't it? That's why you can't look at me.

(he grabs her hand)

Kagome: InuYasha!

InuYasha: It's not-

(InuYasha tries to kiss her. Cue in the awwwwwwwww)

Kagome: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the phone!

(Kagome pushes InuYasha away, but pushes to hard and he goes flying into the scenery. Scenery comes crashing down and whole bunch of dust comes up. Ying suffocates to death in the deadly dust.)

Yang: Wait! Wait! Wait! What the heck were you thinking? Don't push the poor guy that hard. He can get hurt!!! We don't want a lawsuit here! I'm poor!!

Ying: Does anyone care that I nearly died. Oh, well...We're sorry, but that's all that we can post. We'll have better, we promise! R&R


	6. The Holiday Scrooge Part 1

Chapter 6: The Holiday Scrooge Part 1 Authors: US!!! 

Yang: Oh, my dear kiddies, how I've missed you so. I have been playing the InuYasha game…Secret of the Cursed Mask…. I beat it!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!

Ying: It's sad really…It's MY game, and we're not even related…I tried to play, but my characters didn't like each other, and InuYasha kept cursing at me. The only good thing was that Yang's character developed a crush on Miroku…I was on the floor dying. Sesshy was only in it a couple of times though, and I hate Yang because she got to fight with him…GRRRR!!!!

Yang: I cried and cried and cried over my ending…then I remembered that I got to play with Sesshy and I rubbed it in her-what happened???

Ying: Jakey almost ate the InuYasha plushy AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!

Yang: I'm going to strangle Jakey…by the way, Jakey is her dog not her kid brother….

Ying: Anyway, we're sorry about the delay of our writing. The game took awhile and we also had to watch the InuYasha movies: Affections Touching Across Time and The Castle Beyond The Looking Glass. WATCH THEM!!!!

Yang: The Inu/Kag kiss scene was sooo adorable!!!!

Ying: Anyway, in this chapter we will have the discovery of Christmas and the return of…you guessed it! Hojo-jojo.

Yang; and now lets begin….cue the fog machine!!!!

Ying: (Takes this opportunity to sneak away and stalk Sesshy…)

Yang: And ACTION!!!!! (You see me in a little directors chair and hat….with the megaphone)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Feudal Era

We now find Kagome stuffing her oversized backpack with InuYasha watching her and Shippo begging her not to go.

"Why the hell do you need to go back to that stupid era of yours? We need you here to find the Jewel Shards!" InuYasha yelled as she kept packing.

"Oh, is that all you see me as?! Just a Shard Collector!?" she yelled as she kept packing. _"I can't wait to see mom, grandpa, and even Sota. Will I even see Hojo? Do I want to see Hojo? No, no I don't want to see him; I don't even want to think about him. See I'm already not thinking about him. Wait I am, oh boy, no I won't see him. It's the holidays. He'll probably hunt me down with some foot fixing, back straightening, herbal tea, chunky, soup thingy. I MUST avoid mistletoe at all costs…unless I want to kiss him…Hmmmm…NO!!!!! I definitely DO NOT want to kiss him!!"_

During this conversation in her head, InuYasha was watching her strangely. _"Foot fixing, back straightening, herbal tea, chunky, soup thingy…What the hell is she thinking about?!?! Wait. Who is this Hojo? What does she mean kissing!?!?? What is mistletoe? Is it like ramen? I don't like this mistletoe…"_

"Who's Hojo?" InuYasha asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Hojo? Nobody," she answered, trying to make a clean get away.

"Fine then…What's mistletoe?"

"Mistletoe? How do you know about mistletoe?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Uhh, you mentioned it uhh once before!"

"No I didn't. I did?"

"Yeah! You did. Now who is Hojo?!"

"I told you before! NOBODY!!" Kagome answered angrily, with about five pulsating anger marks appearing on her forehead. InuYasha backed away slowly.

"So then, back to the mistletoe?" InuYasha asked.

"Mistletoe is well, ummm, it's a plant that you…"

"Can you eat it?" Shippo butted in.

"I don't think so. Well, when a boy and a girl hold this plant over their heads or walk underneath it, they have to kiss." Kagome said.

"What's the point of that?" InuYasha asked.

"I like this mistletoe already. Where can I get some?" Miroku asked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You perverted monk…" InuYasha began.

"InuYasha, do you want Kagome to bring some for you?" Shippo said, unaware of the effects it brought on.

"NO!!!!" InuYasha yelled, diving for Shippo.

"AHH!! Help me. Hey you can't hit me! I'm just a little kid!" Shippo yelled running for cover.

"I don't care!" InuYasha yelled in reply.

"Help!!! OWWWW!!!" Shippo started to cry as InuYasha continued to pound him on the head.

"Now, now, InuYasha. Shippo was only teasing you," Miroku tried to say.

"Stay out of it!" InuYasha replied.

"Kagome, I think that you need to calm him down," Miroku said quietly to Kagome.

"InuYasha…" Kagome began threateningly.

"No! Kagome! Don't!" InuYasha yelled, panicking.

"SIT!"

InuYasha got up slowly from his previous position on the ground and shook himself off, spraying everyone around him with dirt, pebbles, and some bugs. Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome watched him in amazement, shocked about how dog-like InuYasha could be.

"InuYasha, you're always complaining about me going back to my era. I'd like to see you last two days in my era. I bet you can't even last five minutes," Kagome said, challengingly.

"Are you challenging me?" InuYasha snarled.

_"Wait, I can use this to my advantage. It'll be Christmas tomorrow…It'll be fun to see InuYasha's reaction…He won't know what to do with himself…This'll be fun..." _Kagome thought as her plan began to formulate. InuYasha was to busy being angry to notice what Kagome was thinking. (A/N: Remember, he can hear what women are thinking.)

"Yes, I am challenging you. I challenge you to spend two days in my era without coming back here for any reason. You'll see how hectic it is in my world," Kagome said, grinning at InuYasha's reaction.

"Fine, but if I make it, you can't make me sit for two weeks, no matter what I do," InuYasha said.

"Fine, but what if I win?" Kagome asked.

"Then he has to kiss you," Miroku butted in, quite unannounced and uninvited.

"WHAT!!!!!?????" InuYasha and Kagome yelled at the same time.

"Well, you see, it's really quite simple. If he wins, you can't make him sit for two weeks, but if you win, he has to kiss you." Miroku said, as if explaining it to two year-olds.

"Yes, I think we all understood that much!" Kagome snapped. "What I don't understand is why you would say such a thing!"

"Are you telling me that you don't want to kiss him?" Miroku asked innocently.

"Well, I uhh, I mean, ummm, Ye-NO, NO, NO!!!! Can we just get off this topic already!" Kagome stuttered, turning red.

"Oh, so now you don't like me, is that it?!" InuYasha snapped, glaring at Kagome and Miroku.

"You know what? Just forget it! I give up! I win, he kisses me. Are you happy now!?!?!?!?" Kagome yelled in complete defeat.

"Yes," Miroku said, simply. "What do you think?"

"I think you should run while you still have a chance…" InuYasha growled, glaring at Miroku.

"Oh, so now you don't like me," Kagome said, reversing what InuYasha said to her back to him.

"That's not what I meant," InuYasha snapped at her.

"Oh? So what did you mean?"

"I, uhh, meant, err…Never mind! L-Let's just go that era of yours," InuYasha stammered. _"That was a close one! The sooner we get off this subject, the better!" _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

Present Time:

As they jumped through the other side of the well, InuYasha marveled at the powdery white stuff. He bent down and took a handful of snow and ate it.

"COLD!!!COLD!!!COLD!!!COLD!!!" InuYasha yelled with his arms flailing about.

"Shut Up!!! Someone will hear you! Do you want to make a scene?" Kagome said shushing him.

InuYasha looked at her with a face like 'what did I do?' She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the house. As she stormed in she went past everyone and ran right to her room.

"You can't be walking around outside like that. That's why you have to where this. Now put it on!" Kagome brandished one of Sota's baseball caps at him. InuYasha looked at it as if it would attack him.

"What is that?" he asked suspiciously. Kagome sighed. It was going to be murder trying to get him to adjust to the clothes. She tried again.

"This is a baseball cap. You need to wear it because people in this time don't walk around with dog ears," she said forcing the small cap over InuYasha's head.

"Owww! Owww! That's too tight, too tight! It hurts my ears! My ears are being crushed!!" he yelled, as Kagome pulled off the cap.

"Sorry. I'm going to have to take you shopping, aren't I?" Kagome asked, loosening the cap.

"Shopping, I don't want to go shopping. I don't like the sound of shopping. Shopping is for women," he said, annoyed.

"Not that kind of shopping. I mean shopping at the mall."

"What's the mall? I don't like the sound of this mall. What do you do there?"

"You shop for clothes and other things."

"I don't want to shop for clothes. What's wrong with these clothes?" he asked.

"In this time, nobody dresses in kimonos," she explained.

"Oh, so I guess that Hojo doesn't wear these clothes," InuYasha quickly snapped back, massaging his squashed ears.

"Well, if you don't want to wear the clothes, you can just go back to the Feudal Era and admit defeat," Kagome said, knowing what the answer would be. InuYasha grabbed her wrist, pulled on the cap, and dragged her out of the door.

"C'mon, let's go!" InuYasha yelled, storming down the street. Kagome smiled, she knew that the last comment would get him. "Now where is this mall thing of yours?" InuYasha asked, looking around at his surroundings. Kagome giggled.

"It's this way," she said, pulling him in the opposite direction.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

At The Mall

Kagome dragged InuYasha through the crowds at the mall, ignoring the stares of people as they passed. InuYasha, however, was not as lucky.

_"Hey, who's that?"_

"_Does he go to my school?"_

_"Wow, I like his hair color! Is it natural?"_

_"Hey, he's kinda cute."_

InuYasha blushed at the last comment.Fortunately, he didn't have chance to hear anything else because Kagome dragged him into a clothing store.

"Okay, you are going to pick out an outfit, try it on, and if you like it, I'll buy it. Pick out something nice," she said. InuYasha stared about fifteen question marks at her.

"You're hopeless. I'LL pick out your clothes," she said dragging him yet again through the store. As she dragged him around, she picked up various articles of clothing. She then led him to a dressing room and handed him a pile of clothing as tall as he was.

"Am I supposed to wear all that?" InuYasha asked incredulously. Kagome laughed.

"Not at the same time, you idiot," Kagome said, laughing. "You try each outfit on one at a time. Then we'll buy the one you like the best."

"And what if I don't like any of them?"

"You'll choose one if you know what's good for you," Kagome said menacingly voice. InuYasha gulped. He weighed the situation and then slowly picked up the towering pile of clothes and slowly made his way to a changing room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(30 minutes later)

"What are you DOING in there, InuYasha?! It's already been half an hour!" Kagome yelled from outside the closed doors. InuYasha flung a pair of pants over the door.

"I can't get these on!" InuYasha yelled, blushing. Nearby people looked over curiously. Kagome blushed.

"You idiot! Stop making a scene. Do you want me to go in there?!" Kagome yelled back. Two old ladies passing by made a face.

"Kids these days. So young…"the more wrinkly one with the moustache said.

"Hey old bat! Do you want me go out there and give you piece of my mind?!" InuYasha yelled from inside the changing room. The old ladies made even worse faces.

"InuYasha…SIT!!" Kagome yelled. There was a loud yell and a crash from inside the dressing room. A crowd started to gather muttering to themselves.

"Why'd you go and do that for, Kagome?" InuYasha asked, wincing as he tried to get up. Kagome finally lost her temper.

"That's it! I'm coming in there!" she yelled. People all around glared at her. "Get your minds out of the gutter!" she yelled at the scandalized old ladies and the other people around her. Then she barged into the dressing room, but she couldn't get the door open.

"You ARE NOT coming in here! Do you hear me!? DO NOT come in here!!!" InuYasha yelled, holding onto the door so Kagome couldn't open it. Unfortunately Kagome "sat" him again and got in.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

(20 minutes and 5 "sits" later

"Come on out. Stop being a baby, you look fine!" Kagome said, trying to coax InuYasha out of the dressing room. He wouldn't budge, nor would he unlock the door, once he figured out how to make it lock. "Would you come out for ramen?" she asked sweetly.

"No!" he said stubbornly.

"Not even for ramen? Wow, you must really not like the outfit."

"Give me back my regular clothes," he said, being as Kagome had taken his clothes hostage as soon as she got him to wear clothes from her time. She said he could have them back when the two days were over.

"But I bet you look really cute wearing those clothes, InuYasha," Kagome said, hoping that it would get him out of the dressing room. The door flew open.

"What did you say?!?!?" InuYasha yelled, his face a bright, neon, pink and pulsating. Kagome was about to make a sarcastic remark, but when she saw him, the words got stuck in her throat. InuYasha was wearing a pair of black jeans and a very well form-fitting black shirt. (A/N: Ying: Yang has currently passed out from seeing this…So I'll say make your own conclusions…)

"What are you staring at?" InuYasha said, sullenly. Kagome turned a pinkish color.

_"Oh my God, he's hot!" _Kagome thought to herself. InuYasha gulped and slowly started to back away. Then he ran into the changing room and slammed the door. Kagome, unaware that InuYasha could currently read women's minds, didn't know what to make of the situation.

"What's the matter? I didn't say anything!" she called.

_"It's not what you said, it's what you thought!"_ InuYasha thought as he slowly made his way back out.

"After we get you shoes, you can have all the ramen you want," Kagome said, dragging him into a shoe store. After a few disheartening attempts, they both finally settled on black Nike's.

"Ow, oww, owww!! Kagome! These hurt my feet!!" InuYasha yelled, as he walked weirdly through the crowd.

"Oh you'll get used to them. Come on it's getting dark, and we should be getting home," Kagome said. Then they heard someone call out.

"Kagome!"

_"Oh, no!!" _Kagome thought frantically. InuYasha turned around and saw…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ying: And that was part one of this chapter. Aren't we all oh so happy? (Sees hundreds of reviewers coming her way with pitchforks and burning torches and rotten tomatoes.) Okay, I guess not…I'll be leaving now.

Yang: get back here you wuss!!! We can take 'um! (Sees how angry all the reviewers are and decides to follow Ying) AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ying: Here's a little poll for you. Yang and I read and worship Beckett Anime Collector. So when we saw the poll in there for who should play which role in the live action movie, if one should ever come out. If you please, with your review, tell us who should play the following roles:

InuYasha

Kagome

Kagome's Grandfather

Shippo

Miroku

Sango

Kohaku

Kikyo (Our choice is Britney Spears with her hair dyed black…snickers..)

Kaede

Sesshomaru (Ying commands you to choose someone good!!!)

Naraku

Kagura

Any other characters you guys want to be in the movie. Ex. Kanna, Koga…etc.

And now for the return of Hojo-jojo

"I am Hojo-jojo! You thought you could get rid of me, but you were wrong since I am Ho-jojo! You cannot defeat Hojo-jojo, because I am the undefeatable Hojo-jojo. Hojo-jojo will resume his plans of rescuing Kagome from the evil InuYasha because I, Hojo-jojo, am meant to be with her! To Hojo-jojo, Kagome is a valuable princess. That is why Hojo-jojo deserves her and if ever, InuYasha dares to defy me, I-…" InuYasha starts kicking his ass.

"What did I tell about that Hojo-jojo crap!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome, meanwhile, stares into the distance dreamily thinking about being a valuable princess. Anime bubbles surround her, and Ying and I start popping them.

Ying and Yang: Part two is coming to a theater near you! Don't miss it!


	7. The Very Unnecessary Chapter Of Outtakes

The Very Unnecessary Chapter Of Outtakes

Authors: US!!!!!

Ying: Okay! This is your punishment for not reviewing. A chapter of complete nothingness. Yang and I were bored in school, so we decided to make a little side story of outtakes. Review and we'll put up part 2…maybe…

Yang: What can I say, our inspiration runs on your reviews. No reviews, no inspiration.

Ying: Since we never have enough time to put in outtakes at the end of our chapters, so here you go!

Yang: As you all know I, Yang, am the director. So whatever I say, goes. Ying is my assistant.

Episode 58

Fateful Night in Togenkyo, Part II

Take 1

Ying: (Has that little black and white clicky thing. Tries to snap it and ends up crushing her finger.) OWWWW!!! My finger!!!!

Yang: What is going on here!?

Ying: Mnmninmnindn…finger…..ohhhhh…(holds finger to Yang's face)

Yang: Do you want me to bite it off?

Ying: No….(shakes head meekly.)

Yang: Then get it out of my FACE!!!!!! Stop the cameras! Let's start this over people! Ying! Bandage that finger and hurry up!

Fateful Night in Togenkyo Part II

Take 2

Ying: (Clicky thing reappears and cameras roll.) Action!!! Owwww…(Crushes another finger.)

InuYasha: Kagome!! Uhhhhh……Ummmm…..

Ying: Yang!! Didn't you tell him!!!???

Yang: I figured he'd read the script. Put a towel on the poor girl. She's gotta be freezing.

Ying: Uh, Yang? InuYasha is coming and he don't look to happy…

InuYasha: WHY IS SHE NAKED!!!!!! SHE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE NAKED! NO ONE TOLD ME ABOUT THIS!!!!!!!!

Ying: It was in your script.

Yang: Don't you read?

InuYasha: (Pulls out script; shoves it in Yang's face) I don't see it!

Ying: (Pulls out magnifying glass and holds it to paper where small print is found.) There it is. Please don't hurt me. I didn't write it…

Yang: Now that you know what to expect could you please go over there and START THIS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!

Fateful Night in Togenkyo Part II

Take 3

Ying: Action!

InuYasha: (You can hear him crashing down the stairs. There's a crack and you hear InuYasha yell and slam into the door.) OUCH!!!!

Ying: What just happened? Don't tell me he just crashed into the door. Please don't tell me he did that. Don't tell me!

Yang: I think he did. Oh god! I think he did!

Ying: (Grabs megaphone.) Clean up, aisle seven. Can we have a cleanup crew on aisle seven? CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET HIM UP AND START THIS OVER AGAIN.

Yang: (starts throwing spiked yin yang disks as if they were ninja stars) Get into place people!

Ying: DUCK AND COVER PEOPLE!!!! Just do what she says, and we'll keep our heads. Please, just do it…

Fateful Night In Togenkyo Part II

Take 4

Ying: Action!

InuYasha: Kagome!

Kagome: InuYasha!

Unknown Voice: Will you bear my child?

2nd Unknown Voice: Oh Miroku! You're such a kidder!

Ying: (Pulls out sword and stalks off into the back round) (In distant voice) If you don't stop flirting with every girl you come upon I'm gonna kill you. Oh! Sango, I leave him to you…

BAM! WHAM! CRASH! SLAP! BONK! KICK! SMASH!

Ying: Okay, Sango took care of him…let's get back to shooting this scene, shall we?

Yang: (mutters to self) Why me? Why me? All I want to do is shoot one scene. One stinking scene!

Ying: It's okay Yang. As long as we shoot the scene eventually…during tonight, cause if we wait longer, InuYasha will turn into a hanyou and we'll have to wait until next month…don't hurt me…

Yang: Alright people! (Starts throwing Yin Yang circles at everyone) Quiet on the set!!!

Fateful Night In Togenkyo Part II

Take 5

InuYasha: Kagome!!

Kagome: InuYasha!!!

Both:……. (Anime bubbles)

InuYasha: Uhhhh…(stares at Kagome's naked body as she stands up in the spring)

Kagome: Uhh…

InuYasha: Ummm

Kagome: Ahhh!!! (She quickly conceals herself in water)

InuYasha: (Thinks while blushing) She's alive!

Kagome: (Steps out of water) InuYasha, are you all right?

InuYasha: Feh…(Cell phone goes off. The ring tone is Simple Plan's: Don't Wanna Think About You. People look around to see whose cell phone it is.)

Ying: That is NOT my cell phone! Whose cell phone it that? I like the ring tone! Gimmie the ring tone!!!!!

Yang:(twitch…twitch…) Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooooooo…

Ying: Translation (holds up piece of paper) She wants to shoot one scene…but the cell phone is preventing her…

Yang: GGGggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr RRRRRRrrooooooaaaarrrrr!!!!!!

Ying: (still holding paper) Now she's angry…She says she going to kill the person who has the cell phone…

Yang: (grabs cell phone. Breaks it in half. And throws it into the sauna.) GGGGrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!! Webezebe…mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn…oooooooooooo!

Ying: (still holding paper) She says she's not paying for that. It's his fault he brought it. Next person whose cell phone goes off is dead…I think she's very serious…

Jaken: Is she so dumb that she can't speak Japanese?

Ying: (Sweat drops) You didn't just say that…Please tell me you didn't say that…I may not like you that much...But…you're dead…

Yang: (takes out yin yang disks and flings them at Jaken) -said in English- You!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll give you Japanese!!!!!

Ying: (holds sign over head) Oh, my God!!! She's going on rampage. She's gonna blow…Duck for cover!!!! (Pulls Sesshy down with her.)

Yang: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Fateful Night in Togenkyo Part II

Take 900

Ying: (still holding sign over her head, which has several disks stuck in it…) Action!!

InuYasha: Kagome!!! (Steps on peach conveniently placed on the floor) AHHHHHHH!!!!! (slides and crashes into the sauna.)

Kagome: AHHHHHHH!!!! SIT!!!! (InuYasha crashes back into the water. Multiple sits and two hours later…) Sit, Sit, Sit, and SIT!!!!

Yang: My poor actor…

Ying: (pulls out sword) Mineminenebciasufhciykabakjheg…ohhhhhhhhohhhhhhh….Okay, this is the last take for this scene, if we don't get it right, then we'll wait until next month, cause I'm getting sick of this!!!!!

Fateful Night In Togenkyo Part II

Take 901 (finally…)

Ying: (Yawns…) Action…

InuYasha: Kagome!!

Kagome: InuYasha

Both:……. (Anime bubbles)

InuYasha: Uhhhh…(stares at Kagome's naked body as she stands up in the spring)

Kagome: Uhh…

InuYasha: Ummm

Kagome: Ahhh!!! (She quickly conceals herself in water)

InuYasha: (Thinks while blushing) She's alive!

Kagome: (Steps out of water) InuYasha, are you all right?

InuYasha; Heh, these are just scratches. (takes off Fire-Rat Robe.) Eh, c-cover up. It's torn, but it's better than nothing.

Kagome: Thank you.

InuYasha: Haha (Get's up) Ugh! (Falls down.)

Kagome: InuYasha! You've been fighting so hard, even though you're a human now.

Miroku: (Pops out of InuYasha's hair. He's been chibizized.) Uhhh, this wouldn't be bad timing, would it?

Kagome: (Turns bright red. Cue in sound effect…) AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Yang: (In background) Where's Shippo?

Ying: I dunno…Let's just keep shoo-Gasp (makes weird face.)

Yang: What's wrong?

Ying: (points a shaking finger at set) Shippo…

Yang: (looks) CUT!! CUT!!! Stop the cameras. (It was too late. Sees Shippo walking across the scene with a Coke in one hand and a cell phone in the other. Ying and Yang start screaming silently…)

Yang: No, no, no, no…(takes knife, getting ready to stab herself…)

Ying: No, Yang!! Don't do it!!! Let me go first!!!

InuYasha: Come off it! (hits Ying and Yang on the head.) We'll do this next month…

Ying and Yang: Miniebjkaskuvasnmsassjhvasdhb. (Sobs.)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Yeah, that was our first one…keep reading…it gets better….

Interview for Character of Miroku…(The horror)

1st Person: Mikado Sanzenin

(from Ranma 1/2)

Yang: Soo? You used to be a figure skater. Interesting.

Mikado: You have beautiful eyes.

Yang: Well you sure have the ladies man part down.

Mikado: (kneels in front of Yang) Would you like me to kiss you?

Yang: No. Security!

Ying: (runs out of back room carrying a bowl of ice cream in one hand, a spoon in mouth, and sword in other hand.) Get out!! Get out!!! Be gone, vile demon child of hell!! (Clobbers Mikado over head with the spoon over and over again.)

Mikado: Your spunkiness reminds me of the little pig-tailed girl. Can I have just one kiss?

Ying: NOOOOO!!!! (Swings sword at Mikado's head and kicks him out the door.

Yang: I have a feeling this is going to be a long, long interview.

Ying: Okay, NEXT!!!!

2nd person: Master Roshi

(Dragon Ball Z)

Ying: Okay…so you're a turtle hermit?

Master Roshi: Yes that is correct.

Ying: And you're (looks at paper. Gawks.) 331!!?!??! That's OLD!!!!

Master Roshi: That is not old. I'm actually quite young. By the way, you're quite buxom…

Ying: (Gawks at him) YANG!!!!!!

(Cling! Cling! Cling!)

Yang: GET OUT!!! GET OUT!!! GET OUT!!! (She yells as she throws her yin yang disks)

Ying: Miasvdblfsdbhcjnyhrgsldjkhdsjhdjmnmninmmnmninm.

3rd Person Shigure Sohma

(Fruits Basket)

Yang: I see here that you are 27 years old. A little bit to old but we can deal.

Shigure: May I ask if you're in High School?

Yang: Yes I am in High School, but what does that have to do with anything?

Shigure: Just curious.

(Ying watches Shigure in hallway. Makes sure he doesn't try anything.)

Yang: Well so far so good. We'll call you.

Shigure: Good! Good!

Yang: Ying! Escort him out please.

(Ying comes into room.)

Shigure: Oh! There's two of you! Oh, that's going to change things a bit.

Ying: Change?

Shigure: Now I'll have to find time for both of you. Well, no. I guess it's okay for both of you to…

Ying: (Stares. Turns around, walks into back room, comes out with sword.) Let's kill him. (Points sword at Shigure)

Yang: I think I can fit time for that into my schedule.

Ying: (Glares at Shigure) Let's get him!

5 minutes later…

Ying: Get out and stay you perv!!!!

Shigure: High school girls, high school girls, all for me high school girls!!!

Yang: Hey punk! Go get different High School girls!

9,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999th Person

Miroku (No last name available)

(InuYasha)

Ying and Yang: Okay, this is the last person. If this person doesn't make it, then no one does. We'll cut him out!

Yang: Send him in…ohhhhh.

Ying: To many pervs…I've had more people ask me out on a date than showing me their acting skills. It's just too much.

Miroku: So ladies, what would you like me to do?

Ying: (Shuffles through mountains of paper work) Ummm, let's see, so you're Miroku. That's good, same name. And you're how old?

Yang: Me thinks he's nineteen.

Ying: (Throws down paper.) Too young!

Miroku: But ladies! You didn't even give me a chance.

Ying: Fine!

Yang: Ok. Well, can you act?

Miroku: Yes.

Ying: He's got the job. He's the only one who hasn't asked us on a date yet. And it's been 5 minutes.

Miroku: (Walks behind Ying and Yang and feels there bottoms.) Very nice.

Both: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ying: NO, NO, NOOO!!!! I take it back! OUT, OUT, OUT!!!!

Miroku: Will you bear my child?

Yang: Uhhhh…..

Ying: ………

Miroku: Since you are twins I cannot leave either of you out so if you don't mind we could…

Yang: NOOOO!!!!!

Ying: (Falls down in shock.) Where's my sword!!??? I want my sword!!!! I'm gonna kick his ass!!!

Miroku: Ladies, ladies there's enough of me to go around…

Ying: He doesn't get it!! He just doesn't get it!!!

Yang: Well… he does fit the part…

Ying: We just can't set a pervert like that loose around the studio…It's not fair to the others!

Yang: Then we'll just have to lock him up.

Miroku: Oh! I didn't realize you were into that kind of foreplay!

Ying: (Banging head against wall.) NO! NO! What did I do in a past life to deserve this?!?!?!? Just kill me now!!! I've had a good life. But this…this is unnatural!!!

And that's how we got our Miroku.

Ying: And now a few questions for our readers. First, who placed the peach on the floor so InuYasha could slip? Your choice. Second, why did Ying clobber Midako over the head with her spoon instead of her sword. I dunno…Thirdly…there is no third. Chapter 8 will come up soon, probably around Monday or Tuesday, or sometime next week. Stay tuned.


End file.
